


You'll always have me

by W33hawken



Series: Danganronpa stories [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W33hawken/pseuds/W33hawken
Summary: Class trials are stressful on everybody, but they had each other.





	You'll always have me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miuloveskaede](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miuloveskaede/gifts).



Sloppy.  
  
The kiss they shared, each being one of their times doing so, was sloppy. But damn, did it feel good. Not just because of the way they gripped each other, or how warm their breath was against their faces, or how soft the other's hair was. It was all of those in conjunction with one another.  
  
Because those sensations were proof that they were alive.  
  
They lost two of their own, and the confusion and fright of a trial combined with the brutal execution was just too much. Far too much. But as much as Kaede didn't want to admit it, another emotion washed over her.  
  
Relief. Relief that she was safe, and in her arms, and breathing, and living. Miu was okay, they were okay, they made it. When they finally broke apart, they pressed their foreheads together and looked into each others eyes, their panting still echoing the room of Miu's dorm.  
  
"Y-you know, that was kinda close."  
  
Miu groaned at her choice of words.  
  
"Really, Bakamatsu? You pulled that out of your ass or something? We almost **died.** That's the best you can think of?"  
  
A pause. She pursed her lips in thought.  
  
"I... love you?"  
  
Miu flushed, but her brow remained furrowed.  
  
"W-why do you sound so unsure of yourself?"  
  
"I'm not! I really do love you Miu, more than anything!"  
  
The inventor scoffed, pulling away.  
  
"Empty words from an empty fuckin' head. You don't mean that. No one that's ever said that to me has meant it. Not that I ever HEARD anyone say it to me, mind you."  
  
Kaede tried to grab her arm, but she yanked it away.  
  
"Fuck off of me! Acting like you can just kiss me because you're stressed out. I'm not a sex doll you can use whenever you want, cunt!"  
  
"Miu, it's not like that!"  
  
"Then what the fuck is it like, huh?! You leave every time we get even remotely close, this is the 3rd time! I bet by morning you'll have already left me again, just like everyone else in my life!"  
  
She was hurting this much? Kaede felt an immense wave of guilt wash over her. She didn't know her leaving when the morning came bothered her so much, she always acted like her usual self during the day.  
  
"Or what, am I just a replacement for Pooichi?! You ran straight to me after he got executed, so am I just a rebound for you?!"  
  
_No, that was wrong!_  
  
"Miu, can you just listen to me?!"  
  
She stamped her foot on the ground, causing the girl to shrink back. She didn't like doing that to her, but it was the only way she would be quiet when her emotions got the better of her. Kaede walked forward and took her hands in her own.  
  
"I love you-"  
  
"Fuckin' bullshit-"  
  
**"Let me finish."**  
  
She let out an eep, but Kaede tightened her grip. She gave out a sigh she'd been holding before she began.  
  
"I love you, but I'm scared. Scared that if I get too close, I'll just lose you. I lost Shuichi already, and while he was a good friend, it's not the same as my relationship with you. You're not a replacement, don't say that. I'm just afraid that maybe the next trial, I'm going to have to investigate YOUR body. And... I don't want that to happen. But I can't keep away from you, it hurts too much to just lie to myself. But I will NEVER abandon you, got it? Don't ever think that I will."  
  
Miu stood in silence, reading her face. She had to have been lying, right?  
  
But all she could find was her soft gaze and gentle smile.  
  
She wiped her face, feeling her throat tighten up.  
  
"Y-you're so corny it hurts, Bakamatsu. But I love you too."  
  
Kaede let go so she could embrace her. Miu shuddered under the warmth of her arms enveloping her.  
  
"We're gonna make it out of here, ok? Together."  
  
Together. With Kaede.  
  
Miu wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Irumatsu pretty good guys, not gonna lie.


End file.
